It's Approaching
by MarauderetteLily
Summary: Sirius is having trouble at home though he won't admit it. Death Eater attacks are constant now and James still hasn't gone out with Lily, and the Dark Lord is ascending with his nose in everyone's lives. Rated T for abuse and swearing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, the inevitable author's note. Hi, dear readers! I won't bug you too much, but I was wondering how many of you actually read author's notes. Leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and whether or not you read author's now, I'll let you get to the story below.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT MINE. (But a girl can wish…)**

Chapter 1: The Station

Sirius stepped off the Hogwarts express with his trunk in hand. His eyes scanned the station looking for the forms of Orion and Walburga Black so he could know what he was in for this summer.

He hoisted his trunk and looked for James Potter his best friend. The only friend who knew about what went on every summer at Sirius's house.

Instead he saw Remus being hugged and fussed over by his windswept and scattered mum. There was Lily Evans, her eyes shining and also hugging her parents. Even Peter was being hugged and loved by someone.

His parents were behind all this, all this love. They glared at him with hard faces. His Mother and Father. Absolute supporters of Voldemort. Now that he was 16 and had just finished fifth year life would be worse if you could even call it a life. His parents would try to recruit him to Voldemort's Death Eaters.

James came up from behind him and whispered, "Padfoot, I promise I'll come to visit this summer. Screw your mum." He clapped him on the shoulder and hesitantly turned away, "Plus, you can come see me. My mum is having a gala thing in a couple of weeks and everyone is invited. Okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine Prongs. Really."

"Okay, just make sure to owl both of us" Remus said, coming up from behind James and Sirius and slung an arm around both of their shoulders.

"You lot are getting entirely too mushy. We're macho men, remember?"

"Right, Sirius, we're macho men. At least Jamsie and I are last time I checked. But you? You, my dear Snuffly-Wuffly are a cute wittle puppy." Remus said with sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Remus John Lupin, do not make me hex you."

"Boys, boys. We shouldn't be fighting. We should be happy about being one great big happy family. Er, scratch that. That sounded a tad bit gay..."  
Amused, Sirius replied with a retort, "James, you _are_ gay. Lily knows it and that's why she hasn't gone out with you. She doesn't want to disappoint you with her unmanliness. Even though she is a damn sexy one..."

"SIRIUS BLACK! Might I remind you that I still have your teddy bear to use as blackmail! Oh, and no pun intended."

Sirius shook his head mournfully, "You're in deep, mate. You've just turned 16, finished you're fifth year, and probably passed your O.W.L.S. with all Os. Live a little!"

"Sirius, I am living."

"James, as much as it pains me to say this, but I'm going to have to agree with Sirius on this one. You need to relax this summer."

"Sure, sure you two. I'll relax. Relax by fantasizing about Lily the whole summer."

Both of the other Marauders groaned.

Remus gave both of them the manly hug back thump thing that macho men do. "See ya at the galathingamajiger!" he said as he walked away. They both yelled back farewells.

"Really Sirius. Come stay with us for the after the gala. It'll be mid-July so we'll have half the summer left!"

"I'll try to convince them somehow that that would be a good thing, me staying with you."

"Good luck with that, mate. I know how much of a bitch your mum can be. But even if she does say no, I'm still going to come and kidnap you."

James clapped him once more on the shoulder and walked back to ward his parents. Sirius stalled as long as possible, even if it would get him into trouble later. He leaned up against a bit of wall and watched people; being happy and loving.

"So, Sirius. Going to have a great summer?" asked a feminine voice as it came closer. Sirius turned and saw now it was Lily who was approaching him.

"Lily, lily-bily, of course I will! How could I not? I'm going 'home' aren't I?"

"Well I won't. Just thought you might want to know."

"Why would I want to know that, Evans?" Sirius inquired rather sharply even though he hadn't ment to.

"Dunno, just felt like telling someone and you were the closest. D'you want to know why my summer's going to be horrid?"

"Shoot."

"Well, there's the ever present Petunia Evans, my dreadful sister. And there's James's mother's gala thing that his mum totally just blabbed about to my mum so now I have to go."

"Wait, did you just call James 'James'? This calls for a Guinness World Records moment! I don't think I've _ever_ heard you call him that!"

"Slip of the tongue. Don't count on it happening again."

"Lily-Billy, You know you like James. Just admit it for once and go snog him senseless as a good-bye-for-now type thing. He'd love you forever if you did that….," Sirius trailed off, "Actually, as pathetic as it is, he already loves you forever."

Lily didn't deign to reply to this and just stared at his face. She suddenly scoffed, "Right. This is _James Bloody Potter_ we're talking about here. He- he just doesn't love anyone except himself, that narcissistic prat."

Sirius grew wide eyed at her every word and turned purple at the last one. "Lily Anamarie Evans, do you really believe that bullshit? If you actually _bothered _to pay the _least_ bit attention to him, you would know that James is the most selfless person I've ever met."

She looked at him in silence and said quite abruptly, "Well, we're not going to agree on this so have a great summer. Good-bye."

Sirius ended up staring after her and muttering about stupid, mulish people.

That is, until his good old mum's voice rang out: "Sirius Orion Black! Where are you?" He sighed and kept his voice light hearted for everyone else standing around them, "Mother, I'm right here."

Her voice so sugary sweet that it had to be fake, "Well, Darling, we've got to get home. We have that wonderful dinner you were _so _excited about at the Malfoys!"

He mumbled under his breath, "Excited? Since when? And who in the right mind would be bloody excited about going to a dinner at the Malfoys? I'd rather be hung, drawn, and quartered."

A sudden pop in front of him and there appeared Kreacher. He bowed low and said with a nasty grin on his face, "Mistress wants me to tell Master that if you do not come right now, that muggle torture could be devised and changed to fit the pure way." He bowed once more and appeared by his Mother.

Trembling with anger, he slowly walked toward her. He knew his mum. She wouldn't risk losing her wonderful reputation just because of 'him'. No, any disciplining would be done in private.

"Mother, you asked for me?" he said politely.

She raised her voice so that half the station could hear them, "We're leaving now, Siri, dear. We've got to get ready for that dinner at the Malfoys. Then we must drop by the Minister's party; it is only for the elite of society."

Sirius hissed, "Mother..."

"Oh, Sirius dear, it's perfectly fine. We know how sorry you feel for those who will not be coming. But remember, Pure above all else!" She gave a tinkling laugh, her performance laugh.

A yard or so away, Mrs. Potter stood there watching on with narrowing eyes. The Potters had been invited as one of the pure blood families, but she had thought they were going to opt out. Now, though... she grinned. They were going to that blasted Malfoy party and the Minister's dinner party even if it was only to keep Sirius entertained. She should probably tell James. He could come up with some wonderful surprises for the party guests. After all, according to the constant reports of James and Sirius's entertainment habit, this would be quite simple.

Mrs. Potter cleared her voice and made it fluttery and breathless sounding but all the while quite audible to everyone, "James darling! Did I forget to tell you! We are also going to the Malfoys! And the Minister's party! It will be wonderful; you can show all your extraordinary talents to the Minister. This is exactly what you needed to become an Auror, my dear boy!" Graciously, Mrs. Potter turned and started walking towards the nearest fireplace.

James's and Sirius's eyes met when they heard this drivel that Mrs. Potter had spouted. They shrugged simultaneously.

"James! We must get ready, come!" As he caught up with his mum, she winked at him. "I've got something planed." she mouthed. He shook his head. His mum could be much worse than him, much worse.

"Now I know where I got my 'extraordinary talents' from, Mum. That was brilliant!"

"James, who did you think you got your pranking skills from?" she snorted, "Your father?"

He laughed. "No, I got my quidditch skills from him. I remember hearing that you couldn't even ride a broom till third year?"

"Where ever did you hear such a thing! Such lies, lies!" She giggled.

Back at the station, Sirius watched as the forms of James and Mrs. Potter rapidly disappeared as they were lost in the throngs of people. They were laughing, like family does. Except his.

His mother grabbed his arm with force without making it seem so. Her teeth were clenched and with a slightly crazed look on her face she towed him to the fireplace. Walburga savagely threw a clump of floo power in the flames and intoned, "The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black!"

Sirius just shook his head imperceptibly and shortened it out to, "Black House."

The whirl of the floo always made him rather sick, and when he stepped, no- fell out of the fire place and threw up all over something black. What Sirius didn't realize that he threw up on his mother's shoes. At least, not until a cane struck his back as he heaved. Again and again it struck till his vision was swimming and was knocked unconscious.

**So, how about that review? 13 reviews, and the next chapter will be up since it's already written.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey, y'all. Sorry it's been so long and that this chapter isn't very long. The next chapter should be up with in a week and _will _be longer. But here's a chapter! Enjoy!**

**Dedication : An-Jelly-Ca, my lovely and amazing beta. Go read her stuff. It's good. Really good.**

Chapter 2

Sirius gasped as someone touched his back. He arched as they gingerly poked it. Then, as if he were a newborn puppy, they gently brushed his hair away from his face. He curled in to a fetal position as he groaned, his whole body afire.

The person touched his face and abruptly removed their hand as Sirius's vision went haywire. He could see the long tapered fingers as they rubbed healing balm on the many bruises on his face. His eye was going to have a lovely shiner; it was going to be the color of the rainbow with blacks and blues. He also had a colorful bruise that stretched from his cheekbone to his jaw. Sirius groaned once more and shut his eyes; the pain was excruciating.

The hand gently poked his eye, Sirius's eyes to a snapped open. His head felt dizzy, his vision swam. The long, tapered fingers rubbed a damp cloth against his forehead and face. Padfoot's body was sweat soaked. He spasmed again as the fingers inspected the rest of his body. There was blood seeping from a head wound, maybe a broken arm. Numerous bruises covered his body as if he were a quilt to be covered with their blacks and blues. The person pressed slightly too hard on his black eye and Sirius closed his eyes once more.

He lay there, his breath shallow, pulling in one ragged breath after another. Sirius gathered up the strength to crack open an eye lid, and saw the one who was inspecting his bruises was his brother, Regulus. He was lying in his room, the Gryffindor colors and muggle posters showed that.

His brother now poked him harshly on the hand. "What did you do now?"

He gulped and tried to speak. His throat was as dry as sandpaper. Ignoring the question, he croaked out, "Water."

Regulus sat him up slowly, as not to aggravate his injuries further. He slowly poured a glass of water down his throat. "Now, what in the name of Merlin's pants set her off on you this time?"

Sirius winced as he remembered. "Y'know how I don't like flooing. I upchucked on her shoes."

"Her _shoes_? You were in for it then."

Sirius snorted and winced. Any movement of his face hurt like hell. "She's psycho about those snake skin heels. Rather creepy."

Regulus shook his mournfully, "Sirius, this is no laughing matter! Another one of those and somebody is going to notice!"

Sirius sat up quickly his fevered eyes dark as they pierced Regulus's face. "What, you're only worried about somebody noticing me in this state? What happened about us being _brothers till the end_, eh, Regulus? Does that even matter to you anymore? Or has that Slytherin, pure blood shit finally gotten to you?'"Sirius let his head flop down on the pillow. "I need a healer. What time is it?"

"I've sent for Harmony, she can heal all this. It's almost five. You have to go the Malfoy's for their party then the Minister's party afterward. Do you remember any of this?"

At the mention of the parties that were awaiting him Sirius swore. "Shit, shit, shit, shitty, shit shit! Do I have to go? Can't you?"

"Psh, remember Mother announcing to the whole station that YOU were going? Be a bit odd if I went instead. Almost a little fishy. It might ruin mother's seemingly immaculate reputation."

Groaning, Sirius shut his eyes, "Fine, fine. Just get Harmony in here, this arm is killing me," He sighed and muttered to himself, "Is the whole summer going to be like this?"

Sirius's rhetorical question made him stop as he walked to the door. Regulus's frozen heart was cracking. He hated seeing his brother like this. His brother: the smart, handsome, funny brother he had always wanted to be like...until he was sorted into Gryffindor. Until he saw what abuse that was rained upon him nearly every day. That's why, being the coward he knew he was on the inside, he had repeated like a mantra when he was being sorted, 'Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor.' The sorting hat said to him, despite not wanting to be sorted into that house, he fit it perfectly. In the future, he would be brave, very brave and do the right thing, it told him.

He looked at the broken form of his brother and answered him, "No, I'll convince mother to stop it all." Sirius gave his barking laugh thought it shuddered as if he were holding back tears._ Like that would happen in a million years,_ he thought bitterly.

"Just send in Harmony." He repeated.

His brother gave him one last long look and and continued walking slowly to the door. Reaching for the handle, with his back turned to Sirius so he wouldn't see the conflicting emotions on his face, "I'll always be your brother. I'll always be there." He stepped through the threshold of the door, a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He rubbed it away furiously.

Regulus called for Harmony, the nicer and more sympathetic of their house elves. His brother needed him; he would do anything for him.

Years of Black family members stared at him as he took the stairs two by two, their disapproval evident on their pinched faces. He ignored them all and ran into Kreacher. "Sorry, Kreacher. D'you know where Harmony is? Sirius needs her."

Kreacher bowed low and replied, "Harmony is in the Kitchen, Master. Is there anything Kreacher can do to help Master?"

"No, it's fine Kreacher. Thanks for offering." He kept walking down the stair case.

Kreacher stared after him. Master had thanked Kreacher? Even Mistress had never, ever done such a thing. Kreacher resolved to do anything for Master Regulus. He would give his life for him. Little did Kreacher, or for that matter, Regulus, know that the time for that was swiftly approaching...

**A/N- Remember to review! They make my day and are a great inspiration to write more. XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, quite obviously.

**Dedication: My lovely beta, An-Jelly-Ca for getting this back to me so quickly! She makes this *so* much better. Go check out her stories, she's amazing. **

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, next chapter will (hopefully) be up by September 8****th****. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

James and his mother discussed the events at King's Cross as they walked up the path to Potter Manor.

"Mum, what the hell was that all about at the station?" James questioned the tone of his voice show-casing his confusion.

"James, don't swear or I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Mrs. Potter replied sternly without answering his question.

"That's a muggle thing. Where did you hear about it?" James shot his mum an incredulous look. "Never mind, I don't want to know. At least as long as those Fellymarkter people haven't been telling you things. They give people dangerous ideas, Sirius once answered the phone at Moony's house, and he got the idea to-well perhaps it's better I don't tell you what he thought of. Needless to say, those fellymarketer people are really quite dangerous. But, I digress…" James paused in an attempt to regain the thread of the conversation. "Anyway-be serious, Mum, what was that whole thing about?"

"Now why would I want to be Sirius with that absolutely awful monster of a mother he's got?" Mrs. Potter asked. "And, besides that I already graduated Hogwarts and I have very little desire to go through it again."

"Is that what that whole performance thing was about?" James asked latching on to the comment about Sirius' mother.

"What? We really _are_ going to the Malfoy's for that utterly stupid party tonight. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Merlin knows how you're going to pull that one off." She cut James off as he opened his mouth to speak again. "And, yes, to the Minister's as well."

"But why? We've never gone to one of those stupid, stuffy parties before." James replied rather petulantly.

Mrs. Potter sighed and decided to answer her son bluntly rather than skirting around the issue any longer. "I suspect that Sirius is being abused at that house and I want to be certain before I attempt to do anything about it."

James looked startled, but not at the mention of abuse; rather he seemed shocked that his mum seemed to know about it. He asked her casually, "How do you know this?"

She gave him a sharp look and stopped dead in the middle of the path leading up to their house. Narrowing her eyes, she asked him, "James Harold Potter. Do not tell me you KNEW about this and hadn't told your father or myself!"

"Yes, actually I have." James replied defiantly.

"Why didn't you tell us? Abuse is a serious thing!" She grimaced at the unintended pun.

James answered her simply, "Because Sirius didn't want me to tell anyone. I found out on accident as it was."

She stared at him, a bit incredulously. _"On_ _accident?_ How exactly did you find out about this, James Potter, and how long have you known?"

James sighed. "I found out during second year. We were going to our first Qudditch Match since making the house team…"

* * *

James remembered the first time he had seen the purple, colorful bruises that were spread across Sirius' chest and stomach. He had been shocked beyond belief. Sirius had always been able to take care of himself and it appeared as though someone had injured him rather badly.

James had seen scars underneath the bruises, some looked very old, and some had the shiny, pink look of new scar tissue.

Sirius had avoided looking him in the eye and just pulled his practice uniform on and headed out to the pitch.

For the entire match, Sirius played badly. He had been nervous, anxious that James knew it was his parents. When James asked him about the injuries later, Sirius had refused to tell him despite repeated inquiry over the course of several months. That is, until James had stopped asking.

Sirius had found James in the library, back when James was still willing to step foot in it, and revealed the whole story to him.

It was his parents who did this to him. They did because he was in Gryffindor. Because they hated him. And that, he had said, was the truth of it.

James had told him, "I knew when you finally told me, that we would be true friends, friends forever. But, I didn't want to force you to tell me, if you didn't want to."

"Just don't tell anyone. Please." Sirius said turning pleading grey eyes on his friend.

"But, Sirius..."

"James. If you're my friend, you won't tell anyone." Sirius' face hardened as he pronounced this.

James agreed. They had been best friends ever since. James jolted himself out the memory and finished telling his mum the story.

"...and that's how I knew. How did you know?" He asked turning the question around on his mother.

"Just seeing the way that woman was treating him at the station was enough to know that something was wrong. I can't believe I didn't see it before.

"So what are you going to do?" James asked.

"Oh, I have a little something in store for the Minister's party. You'll see then." Mrs. Potter replied mysteriously.

They entered over the threshold of Potter Mansion and were run over by a rather petite shrieking blur. She gave a quick hug and a peck. She then very enthusiastically tackled James making him fall backwards onto his back.

Kat made silly faces at her brother simultaneously changing her hair color whilst her features changed from a goose to a pig and finally to a rat. As a metamorphmagus, she could change her appearance to almost anthing which was quite scary at time. Imagine her changing into Jamees...or Sirius...it's enough to make you shudder. But when she was actually appeared like her usual self she looked quite a bit like James despite being adopted.

She was ten years old with the same messy hair and spectacles as James. The Potters had adpoted Katerina from Ireland. The only difference between Kat and James was that she had blonde hair to his black and her eyes were such a light blue gray that they appeared almost clear. Their personalities could not have been more similar.

Kat loved pranks and any sort of mischievousness. In fact, a lot of pranks at the Potter's were successful due to Kat. She adored James even though she had only known him for two years. But within that couple of years, they had become as close as biological siblings.

She squealed with happiness as he swung her around the room. Behind them, they were watched by Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It was the picture of utmost familial happiness, a snapshot of the lives of those who were satisfied with their lot.

"Jaaaaaaammmmmmyyyy!!!!" She screeched.

Wincing at the high pitch of her voice, James set her down. "Did you miss me?"

With an abrupt change of mood, Kat said solemnly, "No."

"Really?" James asked her with a puzzled look on her face, "Why?"

Kat pouted. "Because. You didn't bring me a present."

"Who says I didn't?"

She brightened up instantly. "You did?!"

James looked around kinda guiltily and muttered, "Er, yeah. It's a present of sorts that you don't get to have until the middle of the summer."

"So what is it?" she demanded.

"You'll find out then....and you'll love her.'

Kat's eyes widened. She bombarded James with questions. "Wait, my present is a person? Who is it? It's a girl? What's her name? Is she your girlfriend? When can I meet her?" She finally took a breath as she waited impatiently for answers.

It was now James' turn to look solemn. "You get to meet her at Mum's party. You'll love her. No, she's not my girlfriend...yet. Her name's Lily. Lily Evans." A slightly intoxicated and dreamy look came onto his face. His features softened as he thought of her smile, her easily aroused temper, her laugh….even if he _did _have to spy on her to ever hear it.

James's father grinned at the expression on his son's face. He remembered that look, that of one who was hopelessly in love. That love-struck adoration had also graced his countenance when he had first met his wife, Lena Potter.

James of course didn't notice his parents' expressions of knowing excitement. Instead, he just said rather simply, "It's good to be home."

* * *

**Please review and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry guys for the long wait! I had issues with betaing and things, now I'll get to updating regularly. I won't keep you waiting to read this chapter much longer, so read, enjoy, and remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Sirius tugged irritably on the collar of his dress robes; it was itchy against his skin. He rolled his shoulders back all the while staring at the chiseledlook in the unknowable face that stared back at him across the looking glass. He was uncomfortable and his instincts told him that 'something' was going to happen at the Malfoy Party. After all, it stood to reason that the something would be disastrous as this was the Malfoy's party. He sighed and decided firmly to put it to the back of his mind. The only reason he was willingly going dressed like a peacock in these awful dress robes was because the Potters would also be there. They were an influential pure-blood family, even if they didn't share the Malfoy's views. It would have been a snub to them and in his world, a dirty look was a punch in the stomach.

He hadn't seen James in months; not since June and he missed his best friend. They had owled, but owling wasn't the same as seeing him, hanging out, and pranking anyone and everyone. Plus, James had hinted that his mum would be doing something that Sirius's parents would deem as outrageous. But then again, his parents thought plenty of things that the Potters did were outrageous and Sirius hardly, if ever, agreed with them.

Surprisingly, despite his dread he was also excited for that very reason. He tugged once more at the Silver and Green dress robes that he wore. They were frilly and were an old Black heirloom, hence the Slytherin colors. They colors made him look sallow, a bit like Snape actually. Sirius retched in his mouth a little bit, "_Ugh, Let's not think about that git Sirius. Otherwise you'll think of him and his ugly guts all the tim_e." He shuddered and decided that hideous robes would ridiculous on anybody, and that there was nothing he could do about it. He stepped through the thresholdof his room and an ominous feeling descended upon him. He went to face the clashing criticism of his parents.

* * *

James was also having a horrible gut feeling as he helped Kat choose dress robes though not from the same his mind was so focusedon his latest rejection from Lily was beyond him. He loved her handwriting; while most girls' handwriting was neat, Lily's was almost as messy as his own, and that was saying something. Her handwriting made her seem more real and even though she wrote her rejections with a passion, James just could imagine kissing her soft lips to stop the words that were flung at him. A small body jumped up and knocked into him, removing him from his daydreams. "Jammmeyyyy! You're supposed to tell me which one you think looks better on me: Periwinkle or Cerulean?" she gave him the famous McGonagall _I'm-waiting-for-answer _stare as she tapped her feet on the ground.

Giving her an incredulous look, he stared at the two dress robes. There was no difference that _he_ could see; he just saw plain ol' blues. And what was with those ridiculous names for them? But as not to hurt her feelings, he simply said, "I can't see any difference between the colors, Kat. Just blue."

Kat rolled her eyes. "There _is_ a difference Jamey! Which one do you think would go well with my eyes?" She held up the robes next to her face forinspection. James stared hard in case he was missing something that only females could see. He came to the same conclusion: just blue.

"Honestly Kat, you'll still look amazing with either. Why does it matter so much to you anyway?" James asked confusedly.

Kat's bottom lip trembled. _Uh-oh, a sign of the waterworks,_ James thought as he panicked. Her eyes glistened with tears and one slowly slid down her cheek dramatically. When she spoke though, it wasn't through tears. The words were angrily thrown out of her mouth. "Because it does! I have to be perfect otherwise Brooklyn Malfoy will say that I'm not even a witch! She'll say that I don't belong in this family!"She took a deep breath and her ten year old eyes took on a steely look, now a stormy gray. She yelled, "And I DO belong! Just because she's older than me and can do magic, doesn't mean that she has to be a stuck up mean bitch!" She was breathing heavily after she had let it all out and not holding back in the least. Her eyes slowly widened as she realized what she had said. Kat clapped her hands on her mouth as if to stop a flow of swear words that were shoving to be let out.

James gaped at her, quite the typical overgrown boy. He was speechless. He had had absolutely no inkling that Kat had felt this way. He then felthis inner trouble maker taking over, James felt a brief swell of pride; his Kat, his sister had said her first swear word! She was growing up!

James came crashing to his reality. He wrapped his arms around Kat and gave her a strong hug that said _I'm here for you._ Then, he started tickling her as he laughed.

"Kat, you silly girl! Why would you ever listen to that bitch?" Kat gave a weak smile at James's repeat of her word. He continued, "She's just jealous that you have such an amazing brother!" He puffed his chest importantly. "Just think, next year, you'll be able to prank her all you want!But really, she knows that you are a much better person than her, so much prettier, smarter, and funnier." Kat blushed slightly and swatted his arm.

"You're such a flatterer Jamey! How do girls not like you?"

And this statement brought his thoughts right back to Lily Evans, the only girl that has ever rejected him. At the faraway stare in his eyes, Kat decided that James needed a push in the right direction.

"James, let me give you some advice for the coming year. I may be younger than you, but I am of the same species as your Lily, so I know what's going on here. Don't be such an insensitive prat who only cares about getting the girl. Get to be her friend first, that's common sense…wait, not for you. Just let her get to know you, the guy that was just talking to me, the sweet, sensitive, and hilarious you. Not the Potter with the huge ego, but the one that's inside." And with that, Kat skipped away, once more a playful ten-year-old that left James food for thought.

* * *

**R&R, lovelies! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** Helloo readers! Sorry for the horribly long update time (four months. eek!) but here's another chapter of It's Approaching! Extra long for you as an apology (and bribe to review!). Kudos to my amazing and superhuman beta, **SiriuslyinLurve. **Go check out her work, it's the amazing stuff!

**Disclaimer: **I'm currently broke at the moment. And yes, I am J.K Rowling. And I hope you know what sarcasm is.

_On with the story! Read and review, please. _

* * *

Chapter 5

The main fireplace at Malfoy manor was getting plenty of work. The decor at the Manor was just like the Black's: Dark, gloomy, with Slytherin colors everywhere. There were portraits of long dead Malfoys with blonde hair glaring daggers at anyone who set foot in their house. Next to the fireplace waited Tibby, the Malfoy's house elf. Wearing an old rag as his only piece of clothing, he waited for others to floo the Manor for the party. He was, according to his Master, Brutus Malfoy, only to take the coats of the visitors and not to talk to them. "Master says, but master does not know that Tibby knows the Potters already. Tibby must talk to Master James." Then, as a house elf is want to do, he wacked his head against the wall. "Bad Tibby! Do not talk like that about Master Brutus!"

Right then, the fire roared up an emerald flame. It whirled and a vague shape of a person that was rather tall could be identified. The fire stopped whirling and the person toppled out of the fireplace. He leapt up and in the process, banged his head on the mantle. His hair, once immaculate, was now disheveled. "Ow!" Sirius yelped. Across the room, he saw his reflection in the mirror across the room. He looked _terrible_. "Damn hair!" Sirius exclaimed as he tried to get his hair back to its normal state of perfection. This managed to only muss it up even more. Sirius muttered to his hair, "Well have it your way!"

Tibby stood there, raising his eye brows at the young Black, and called out timidly, "May I take your overcoat, sir?"

Sirius glanced over and rolled his eyes ever so slightly. Tibby saw this and said to himself, _you're not all __**that**__ different than your family, young master. _

"No. So where is their smarmy ballroom?" Sirius wanted to get out of this room before his mother flooed over. At the state of his hair, she'd throw a fit but only if they were alone. There is power in numbers after all.

"Right over there sir, just take a left." he squeaked.

Sirius had a gleam in his eye and said absentmindedly, "M'kay, thanks."

Sirius walked down the hall, having no intention of going to the ballroom, at least not yet...

* * *

"JAAAAAAMMMMEEEEESSSSSSSS! Get down here, we're late!" yelled James's mum.

A herd of cattle thundered down the steps, or at least it sounded like it.

"Mum, haven't you ever heard of being _fashionably _late?" James stuck out his nose and flipped his hair. Kat snorted and looked at her brother.

"Jamey, fashionable is one thing you are not. Look at your robes- they don't match your eyes!" James glanced down at the purple robes that he wore and said rather plaintively, "What? I like purple."

Kat shook her head dismally. "Go change into the green robes, they go _much _better with you hazel eyes."

"Whatever, purple is a cool color!" and at the invisible daggers that Kat was sending his way with her eyes, "Alright, alright. Will do."

Kat sighed and looked at her parents, they were standing and watching their exchange. Then catching her mum's eye, at the same time they said, "Boys." with a long suffering attitude. Then without further complications, they flooed to Malfoy Manor.

The fire was whirling again, Tibby stood straight as a young girl who look remarkably like James Potter stepped unsteadily out of the fire. She surveyed the room and noticed the house elf that was quivering next to the fireplace. It held up a mirror for her to check her reflection and asked directly, "Miss Kat, is Mr. James coming?" It looked at her expectantly while Kat was flabbergasted. _How did this creature know James? How did he know her name?_

In the end, Kat decided to answer. "Any second now." The fire whooshed once more and out tumbled Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Goodness sakes! That was the roughest floo ride I've had!" Mrs. Potter patted her hair, much like Sirius.

Tibby bowed deeply. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I welcome you to Malfoy mansion on behalf of my Master. Master Brutus says to treat the Manor as your own, as we are all pure here and all related."

The Potters exchanged delighted smirks– if they were to take Brutus's words literally, he would be horrified beyond belief. The house would be much more airy, brightened, and with Gryffindor colors everywhere. Lovely.

Behind them, for the last time that night as the other guests had arrived, the emerald fire danced in the fireplace. James's glasses were askew and he tripped on his feet as he stepped out. Kat giggled, laughing at James's horrible glasses.

"It's like the Malfoys charmed their fireplace to trip everyone! I nearly fell too!" Kat laughed. "It's definitely something they'd do."

The Potters laughed, agreeing. Tibby eyed them, purposely avoiding meeting their eyes. Brutus had done just that, only that it was only supposed to trip the 'blood-traitors' as he liked to call decent folk.

The clock opposite the wall chimed the hour, it was now six. The dinner was starting in ten minutes; they had best get down there. James's mum started leading them towards the ballroom as Tibby gave them directions. James had no intention of arriving on time. He claimed the bathroom as an excuse. Kat, hearing James's excuse decided that she too needed to freshen up.

Their parents put their hands around each other and left the siblings together.

"Where are you doing?" hissed James as they glared daggers at each other.

Kat replied with the typical sisterly answer, "What are _you_ doing?"

"I don't want to go and dance and be the perfect gentlemen that mum expects just yet. Happy?"

"Well, that's the same for me too. _Happy?_" She threw his word back at him.

"Lady, Gentleman, if I may interrupt?" Tibby asked straightening up from his slouched and hangdog position.

Kat and James both glanced up warily at the house elf after he interrupted their bickering. They had identical expressions on their faces; raised eyebrows and piercing eyes.

Tibby continued, "You two must convince the Blacks that if Sirius stays at your house for the rest of the summer, it will help their reputation seem more genuine and acceptable. Do not try, make it happen."

And with that, Tibby apparated with a _crack,_ to the kitchen using his elf magic.

Kat and James however, stood staring at one another with the word confusion written on their foreheads with red marker. Slowly, a grin appeared on James' face –he could care less that a house elf, admittedly a house elf that he knew, had told – no, ordered him to get Sirius of that ghastly house for the rest of the summer. It was like karma!

"Yes! Sirius is coming to stay, Sirius is coming to stay!" James danced around saying this like a mantra he was so excited!

Then, being the younger sister, said did the sisterly thing. She burst his bubble. "James, first we actually have to _convince_ the Blacks." Kat left it at that.

James slumped, deflated. "Oh." Then he brightened, "The Blacks love me! Though I'm not sure that's a good thing, I'll work it to my advantage."

The siblings left the room together and, still not wanting to their early arrival to seem as eager detoured into the same room as Sirius had. It was dark and gloomy as well, with Slytherin colors everywhere. It seemed to be quite the decoration scheme. But there was something...sinister about the room. It might have been the snake mosaic with the green eyes that seemed to follow them as they looked around the room. Sirius was sitting on a small, dusty, and yes– green chair with his back to them.

His hair was flopping off his face and hands; Kat and James couldn't see what he was doing. Kat walked up to him as James followed. He still hadn't seen them, and as Kat gently put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped into the air like a deer caught in headlights. Sirius hastily pulled down his sleeves to cover the scars on his arms.

"James, my man!" He said with a bit too much energy, a bit too perky. A little too suspicious. Sirius and James did the weird half-hug that macho men did. Then, to Kat's pleasure, the picked her up and swung her around almost as if she weighed as much as a rag doll.

As he set her down, he winced as the bruises and newly healing scars on his back were opened once more. He tried to be casual about it, but it was really obvious. Kat, who didn't know about Sirius's family, looked concerned and worried.

"Is there something wrong with your back Sirius?"

Sirius clenched his teeth, trying to hold the pain in. "Nope, nothing at all."

James watched the exchange and noted that Sirius was a terrible liar when in pain. Normally, he could convince anyone that the world did indeed revolve around him. But then again, having such dashing looks _did_ help. He decided to take his sister's scrutiny off of Padfoot. "Kat, why don't you go on to the ballroom?"

She pouted, it was quite obvious that something was up. In the end, she went leaving Padfoot and Prongs with privacy.

The moment she left hearing range, James rounded on Padfoot demanding the truth.

"Sirius, what happened to your back?" He looked into Sirius's face. He was quite good at reading his best friend's emotions after six years. He saw conflicting expressions– pain was the most dominate but he looked as if he were having an inner battle with himself.

Padfoot started slowly, "I-wel-nothing really serious. Mum was pissed 'cause I threw up on her shoes after flooing," James winced, but waved for him to continue, "and she decided to 'discipline' me by whacking me with a cane. This is after the healing so it should be getting better soon." Sirius jammed his hands into his pockets and changed the subject quickly. "You having a good holiday so far?" the generic question was used as an avoidance mechanism, something he was very skilled at.

James decided to let it go, Sirius would talk when he wanted to. "It's been alright. Did you know that Kat's a Metamorphmagus?"

Sirius shook his head eagerly and was secretly glad for James's observances. It saved him plenty of trouble. "No, I didn't! That's really fricken' awesome! How did you guys find out?"

Prongs launched into a tale involving James, Kat, cheese, and hide-and-go-seek. Together, the story still being told, they left the sinister room to grace the ball room with 'their supreme presence' as Kat had once said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an entirely different place, namely Lily Evan's house, in Little Winging, Surrey, the least magical area in all England, Petunia was going on and on about her new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. Lily had effectively perfected the art of blocking Petunia out. After all, with her high nasally horse like voice, it was quite difficult. Lily hadn't said a word to her since the station. For the car ride, she managed to read a bit of _Hogwarts, a History. _Her parents were used to Petunia and Lily's routine for the ride to and from King's Cross.

Petunia blathered on, "...Vernon will be coming for dinner tonight mum! Don't forget, I want everything to be perfectly normal!" She threw a dirty look towards Lily at the word normal.

Lily was the furthest thing from normal; she was a witch that went to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She smirked, Petunia was just jealous. Anyhow, she didn't want to meet what was most likely a brute of a man that her sister claimed was sweet. After all, whoever her sister thought sweet was probably not. She decided to tell her so.

"Petunia, I wouldn't want to go near anyone who's stupid enough to date _you_ with a ten foot long pole!"

She returned to her reading as her sister spluttered, "Well, I must say! What childish thing to say! But then again, you _are_ still a child! You haven't gotten even you period yet and you a sixteen years old too, poor you!" Petunia exclaimed with false sympathy. Then, to drive the jab further, "And at least _I_ have had a boyfriend or two before! At least someone's interested in me! Humph!" She stuck her nose up into the air, triumphant.

Lily gaped at her- she was astonished. That was low, really low even for her sister. She didn't want a boyfriend, she was much too busy for the girlfriend duties that came with having a boy in her life. As for her period...you can't really dispute what's actually true. She decided that the age old silent treatment would suit her sister well. She ignored her and went back to her book.

Neal and Leah Evans were tuning their daughters out, they were arguing whether or not Lord of the Flies was actually a good read or not despite it being considered a classic. They were in danger of crashing, both of them talked with their hands. Leah's red hair was getting everywhere as she waved her hands around to accentuate her point. Neal was jabbing the steering wheel every few seconds, his dark hair in place.

Lily only looked like her mum, she had taken after her with the red-orange hair and the green eyes. Petunia didn't take after either. She had blond hair, boring brown eyes. Their father had black hair and blue eyes. You'd think that Petunia would have some of their parent's physical traits but apparently not. For this, Lily was secretly glad. Sometimes she felt that her parents thought she was too abnormal, in more than one way.

The car slowed as they reached their mid-sized home on a perfectly normal street in a perfectly normal neighborhood. Lily sometimes longed for her friends from Hogwarts, it was hard being apart every summer. Maybe she'd go visit this summer...it was a though that Lily put to the back of her mind to contemplate later. Now she tuned back into her surroundings; the garage door was opening with her mum looking triumphant. No doubt she had won only round one of debates that would happen almost every day.

"...So, we're going to have to get ready soon, Vernon said he'd come over at 6:30 sharp, Vernon's _always_ punctual and so responsible and–"

Her mum cut her off, evidently sick of hearing about Vernon Dursley. "Tuney, dear, it'll be fine. We will all be on our best behavior, won't we Lily?"

Lily didn't even look up. "Yes, yes, whatever. Must I even be there?" Petunia looked at her mum excitedly. "Yes! Must she?"

"Yes." said their mum, disappointing them both. Lily decided that her presence wasn't need any more so lugging her Hogwarts trunk, with her owl cage hanging in the other hand, she went inside to her room.

She hadn't been in her room for so long...she forgot how much she missed it. The walls were a light blue, it looked like the sky on a clear summer day. It wasn't too large, but it was big enough for her. Entirely across one wall was an enormous book shelf, filled with every book she had ever owned from her childhood books to Wizarding fairy tales. The only other possession that Lily always left at home was her acoustic guitar. It was old and a bit scruffy, but she loved it.

Lily had a four poster bed, just like at Hogwarts. Lily had gotten it after her first year at Hogwarts; she had started considering Hogwarts her home more than the house that she had grown up in. She had always felt homesick when she was here for the summer.

The rest of the room was designed to resemble the girl's dorm at Hogwarts. The canopy on her bed was red and gold, Gryffindor colors, the walls covered with posters of Muggle boy bands and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Since James Potter was the Captain and Chaser of the team, most of the posters had his head blown up to take a considerable amount of paper. His face smiled at her, the hazel eyes happy. These posters didn't have the players on their brooms however, it was too much of a risk.

Lily finished reminiscing and feeling slightly homesick. She got out her guitar and decided to tune it up a bit. The guitar was comforting in her hands, the weight of it familiar. She played the first strums of Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall. She loved the song, it was one of her favorites. The song talked to her as she played , the girl in the song was basically who she wanted to be. Lily sang the chorus: _Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see), This is what I wanna be, Suddenly I see why the hell it means so much to me..._

The music floated downstairs, and reached Petunia's ears. She scrunched her horselike face up as she thought sourly, _great one more thing to add to the list of_ _Things that Lily Evans can do while Petunia Evans cannot. _It was infuriating that she had gotten all the good looks; yes she was aware how she looked like. That she had gotten a letter from Hogwarts and not her. That Petunia had begged that blasted headmaster for an acceptance letter as well, and yet had been denied, like usual. It was as if nothing in her life could go right.

Well no matter. There was finally something that she beat her sister at: she had a steady boyfriend while her sister had never even dated anyone! "Hah, even the freaks at her school think Lily is a freak! Serves her right!"

Right then, the music stopped as if Lily had heard what she had said. Impossible.

But it seemed as if Lily had, Petunia heard a crash upstairs, as if someone had chucked something very heavy and very breakable towards the wall.

Lily stormed downstairs, pounding her feet as if all hell had broken loose behind her. She walked swiftly out the door, her face a blank stone. Petunia felt a slight tug of remorse- she hadn't meant for her to hear that. She justified her actions_: If __**somebody**_ _isn't going to tell her, I might as well and save her the grief later! She'll thank me for this someday!_" Done with her self-righteousness, she decided it would be best for everyone if they simply forgot this and got on with the preparations for dinner with Vernon. She'd have to cook up a storm. Vern had such a _healthy_ appetite.

* * *

Sirius and James entered the ballroom together; laughing like brothers and the best of friends. The room was spacious and very elaborate, in the typical Malfoy fashion. No reason to keep it simple when you could have it bigger and better. Of course, if you had nothing...well, this was their twisted reasoning.

Sirius scanned the room. It had long since become a habit of his to assess the mood and atmosphere of any room that he entered.

Right now, he was sensing a false image of joviality and tenseness in the milling group of people. People were aware of what could happen here.

The people mingled. There weren't that many people here, only the most influential wizards and witches of all of Great Britain. And, of course, it was just a coincidence that those invited were only pure-bloods...

In front of James and Sirius, as if by magic, popped up Brooklyn Malfoy, Lucius's sister who was a brunette, bimbo, and beyond haughty. She was an average looking girl but she believed herself to be _quite_ the stunner.

She bounced to her feet fluttering her eyelashes at the boys. She assaulted them with her high, whiny, and extremely loud voice. "JAMEESS! And SIRIUS TOO! How wonderful to see you, really! I'm quite the pleasure is yours." With her nose in the air, she finished her sentence snootily. "How have you been?! How have your holidays gone? Really, mine was wonderful, Mother and Father took Lucius and I to Nice, France over the holiday! It was amazing, quite enchanting!" She shot the words rapidly out, her mouth never stopping.

Brooklyn grabbed both their arms, hooking her own through them and led them away before they had a chance to react and recover from her voice. "Here! Let me show you around, you've only just arrived!" As James started to protest, she answered firmly, "I insist!"

James sent a helpless and panicked look to Sirius who somehow was able to keep his cool even in situations like this. Sirius, however, just rolled his eyes, thinking _typical James, worried like a mother hen._ He shrugged and continued to ignore Brooklyn's prattling about some scandal between a ministry official and the Muggle Studies professor.

Finally, Brooklyn took a breath and noticed from their stony and unresponsive silence that they were, not surprisingly, not listening. She dragged them across the ball room to the punch and hors d'oeuvres table and asked rather annoyed, "Aren't you guys interested in what I'm saying?" When they didn't answer, she pouted, looking more like an underfed pig than ever. She walked her fingers up Sirius's chest and twirled a loose strand of hair in between her fingers. Sirius finally seemed loose his composure; he sent a panicked look towards James mouthing _'Help me!'_

James let him endure her attention a little more, and then finally intervened. "Ahem." James cleared his throat. He gave Brooklyn a pointed look and answered her earlier question for them both. "No, we're not interested. Sorry. We were supposed to meet my sister, Kat, over there away." He waved vaguely in the opposite direction.

A slightly jealous expression flickered across her face, then it changed back to its norm. "Fine, we'll talk later Siri!" She blew him a kiss as they struggled to get as far away as possible.

They were at last far away enough that she wouldn't overhear them and James burst out laughing. "Siri? You have _got_ to be kidding me!" He laughed some more as Sirius tried to reply without laughing himself.

He managed really well, even sounded slightly dignified. "I'll have you know that _you_ are just jealous that the ladies don't think you're even remotely as hot as me. Humph!" James just chuckled and shook his head.

"I _was_ going to thank you for getting rid of her but now I won't. Hah! But really, how does she manage to get her voice so incredibly whiny? It was getting annoying, almost as bad as Evans when she goes on about something..." Now it was his turn to laugh, though he got whacked on the back of his head by James.

"Do you still want to find your sister?"

"Sure, why not? We'll see if she's done anything interesting yet."

The two boys ambled away, and as they went looking for Kat, they ran into a couple of their classmates that had also been invited to the party.

"Oi, Longbottom! How've the holiday's been?" James asked Frank after much back slapping. Sirius was talking to Alice Prewitt. "My, my, Alice! You're getting hotter everyday!"

She laughed, flattered and slightly exasperated.

"My, my, Sirius! You're getting saucier all the time!"

Alice and Sirius surprisingly were good friends ever since they had met back in first year when Alice had told off Sirius for teasing Lily about her carrot top head. Sirius had a playful attitude and few could keep up with his banter as well as Alice could.

"The new and improved, potty-trained, saucier, and of course sexier edition, Alice! Don't forget the sexier part; it's the most important part of me!"

Alice snorted. "As if you would let anyone forget your 'god-like' tendencies as you put it, Sirius."

"Of course he wouldn't, after all, he could give James a run for his money in the ego department if he tried." Frank said.

James drew himself up indignantly, "He cannot! I own Sirius. Period. No questions asked!"

Alice, Frank, and Sirius just laughed. It was fun riling James, it was just so _easy_.

* * *

_Slap. Slap. Slap. _Lily walked swiftly through her peaceful neighborhood. Nothing interesting ever happened here and that suited her just fine. If things were anymore 'exciting' in her life, she'd explode. As it were, she was about to anyway.

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Turn left on Magnolia Crescent. Keep straight for five minutes or so._

Lily wasn't letting herself think anything remotely like a complex thought. Right now, all she wanted to do was to get to the Waffle House down the street.

_When life throws you lemons, throw them back and demand waffles._

Lily smiled. Her gay friend, Alex, had sworn up, down, front and back by waffles. He swore that they were the cure to boys, grades, cancer, and world peace.

Now she was going to test his theory. She planned on stuffing herself to the brim with calorie filled, delicious, warm waffles. Yum. Screw her sister and her stupid pig of a boyfriend. Screw her figure. Screw reason. She was going to prove Alex right, dammit!

She entered the Waffle House, the smell of goodness wafting out and covering her like a blanket. It was cozy and warm; perfection. Lily slid into a booth and grabbed a menu. A waitress appeared, as if by magic.

"What can I get you?"

"Hmm...I'll have two stacks the Belgian Waffles with a glass of cold milk." Lily looked back down at the menu. "Oh, and could I also have chocolate syrup as well as maple please."

The waitress raised her eyebrows. She doubted this petite girl of sixteen could finish those waffles, especially two stacks of them. Oh well. What a customer ordered, a costumer got. No matter what _she_ thought.

Lily sat back impatiently in her booth and tapped her fingers against the table. Patience wasn't her forte. She liked things done right and things done _fast_. It was her weakness, one she never could fix. Oh well.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _She had to keep moving, otherwise she would explode. At least this way the angry energy came out in a non-hurtful way.

Seven minutes later, her two stacks warm golden waffles greeted her. Strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate chips, maple syrup…her mouth was watering. Yum. It seemed as if Alex might have been on to something…

_*flashback*_

_Lily and Alex were arguing about the best comfort food ever. Alice sat looking on as she wrote her essay for Muggle Studies while they continued to bicker. If Alex wasn't gay…they would've made a cute couple; him with his blond and her carrot top. Interesting kids too. But Alex had a crush on Sirius Black, just like all the girls at Hogwarts. And maybe even a couple guys too. But that was as likely to happen as Frank Longbottom asking her out. In other words, impossible. Alice sighed sadly._

"_Really Lily! Waffles own ice cream! Waffles are like __**the**__ comfort food of the fricken' world!" Alex was getting pretty agitated in arguing his point. Lily disagreed vehemently. _

"_Nope. No. Nada. Have you ever had Brownie Batter ice cream? That stuff is the shizz. Plus, me and my dad used to go out to the ice cream shop on Saturdays…that was the best time ever. I never got to see dad 'cause he was always out working."_

_Alice listened with interest. She had never heard this before and she and Lily always talked about everything. Or so she had thought. _

"_Well, yeah, that's a valid reason. But try the waffles Lily! I swear, it's like bloody enlightenment!"_

"_Fine. Next time, whenever that is."_

"_Deal." Lily and Alex shook on it; Alice was confused. Lily almost never gave up that easily…Alex must really be on to something and Lily could tell, probably. Lily the unexplainable. _

_*end flashback*_

Lily let all her thoughts run out of her brain as she focused on the waffles.

A couple of minutes passed and someone slid into the seat across from her. Lily looked up, going from startled to angry but went back to eating as soon as she saw who it was and all the while not saying a word.

* * *

**Well, look at that, a chapter that's 11 pages in word! Hope this convinces you to review please! Let's try to get to 11 reviews, shall we?**

**3 M.L  
**


End file.
